My Rock
by Forsythia42
Summary: Katniss has an abusive mother. They go on a family trip. The story tells how she escapes and how her boyfriend,Spencer, is her rock. I'm really bad at summaries, M rating for abuse and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi guys, I've never done something like this before, but I'll try my best. It's told from Katniss' POV.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games all hell would break loose, so thank your lucky stars I don't.**

**Other note: This is rated M not for sex or whatever, although there will be suggestive themes, but because Katniss self-harms and has an abusive mother. The story is about how she and Prim escape.**

**Katniss is 17**

**Spencer is 18**

**Prim is 13**

I wake up and roll over, looking at the clock. It reads 6:04. _Oh no!_ I jump out of bed, pulling on jeans as I leave the room.

_Prim, Prim! _ My mind is frantic as I run to her room. _Yes. _I breathe a sigh of relief as I see her sleeping form.

"K, Prim, Time to wake up," I say as I gently shake her.

"Wha-, oh hi Katniss," She sits up and gets out of bed. I hand her a sundress and she slips it on.

I hurry her out of the room and into the kitchen, where I turn on the stove and hand her a banana. I'm just putting the eggs on a plate when my mother comes into the room, already holding a bottle of wine.

"Hi, girls," she says, and I know the warmth in her voice is a trick. "Are those for me, Kitten?"

"Yes," I hand them to her. "Prim and I were just off to school."

"Wait, Kat."

I cringe at the nicknames, but turn around. "What?"

"I was thinking we could all take a family trip together. How does that sound?" This isn't a question.

"But, we have to go to school," I protest, keeping my body between her and Prim, after I notice that she's already slurring. There is no way in hell I am letting Prim get into a car she's driving.

"It's Friday, we'll be back by Monday. You can even bring your boyfriend, _Spencer._" She says his name with such malice that I'm suddenly terrified for him.

"Fine. But Spencer drives."

"That seems reasonable. Come girls, give me a hug,"

We approach her carefully and let her hug us. I hold my breath, trying to separate myself from the stench of alcohol that surrounds her.

I go to the landline and call Spencer.

"Hey, Spence."

"What's wrong, Kitty Kat?" He senses the worry in my voice.

"Mom's taking me and Prim on a 'family trip,' but she says you can come too. Will you Spence? Please?"

"Of course Kat, I'd never leave you with her,"

"Thanks, Spencer. Bye."

"Bye, Babe."

I hang up the phone and turn around, stumbling backwards at the sight of my mother standing right behind me.

"He'd never leave you with me? I wonder why that is," I turn my head as she hits me. I collapse, my head spinning, and stay there; I'm waiting for Spencer, my rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**I like where this is going, I'm going to continue it, but I'm going to switch POV.**

**Please R&R**

He's there. I recognize his arms, his smell as he helps me up.

"Did she do it again?" He asks.

"Yes," I manage, "Where's Prim?"

"In her room, packing clothes for the weekend." Okay, Prim is safe, so I'm okay.

"I need to do the same, Can you go help her Spence?"

He nods and goes upstairs. I stand up and go down the hall to my bedroom, where I pull out a small pack. When I open it something small and silver falls out, the blade from a pencil sharpener.

I had heard of people harming themselves before. I wondered if I could do the same. Curious, I took the sharp edge and pushed it against my wrist. It hurt, but it cleared my head. I drew the blade across my skin, just deep enough to get a few drops of blood.

Shaking my head, I put the blade back into a pocket of my backpack and finished packing.

**Prim's POV**

I'm standing next to Spencer, he had just finished helping me to pack. Katniss comes in saying, "Hey, Prim, Spence," the warmth in her voice is obvious. She's wearing a T-shirt and I notice a small line on her wrist.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I ask, "Your wrist is bleeding," I know she's just cut. I've never done it myself, but I know what it is. I can't force her to tell me, but now Spencer knows. He'll help her.

"Fine," she mumbles, sticking her hand into her pocket.

**Spencer's POV**

_Her wrist is bleeding? _I think. I catch a glimpse of it as she puts her hand in the pocket of her jeans.

"Prim, go downstairs," I say. She obeys, I know she thinks the same thing I do.

"Kat, let me see your wrist,"

"No," she says, "it's fine."

I grab her hand and turn it over, there's a long thin line on it. It is too precise to have been accidental. "Did you do this to yourself?" I ask.

She looks up at me and opens her mouth to respond, but then she just crumbles. "Yes," she sobs. "I just can't handle this anymore."

I hold her, and promise to help her through this. Tell her to talk to me. I nuzzle my face in her hair and hug her close. My poor, broken girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hi. **

**Um, thanks to those who reviewed(I think that was only one person, so thank you.) Everyone else-review please!**

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Spencer, all the others are Suzanne Collins' and NOT MINE.**

**Last note-Spencer is based on a real person, he's not my boyfriend-yet. But he's about an inch taller than Katniss(well, he's an inch taller than me), and he has black hair, brown eyes, and a smile I'm in love with. Just realized that he was never described. Oh, yeah, real Spencer also has a fascination with music and bands(Angels and Airwaves, Bullet for my Valentine, Blink-182. etc.) which will probably be mentioned. And he plays guitar. And real Spencer is suicidal. That's partially why I haven't been updating much. I've spent a lot of time talking to him, I don't think it has really worked, but he's still alive.**

**The other reason I haven't updated is I can only really update when I'm at my dads, which is only every other weekend.**

**Spencer's POV**

We're in the car now. Kat's sitting next to me. Her mom agreed to ride in the third row of their minivan when we pointed out that it would be easier to drink back their.

I hate her. I hate how alcohol rules her life. I hate how she was never strong enough to get over her husbands death. And most of all, I hate how she treats Katniss. I know my science facts-well, some of them-and there's an instinct in all mothers to protect their children with their life. Mothers of toddlers are the most likely survivors of plane crashes.

"Spence?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah Katniss?" I respond.

"Are we there yet?" She smiles and I laugh.

"We'll be at the campsite in a couple minutes."

We sit in silence except for the noise of her mother gulping down beer after beer.

**Prim POV**

I wake up as we pull into the campsite and the first thing I notice is that the entire car smells of beer. I really hope we run out of it before the weekends over. At least we brought two tents.

"Prim, can you help Spencer set up the tents while I get dinner started?" I nod and walk over to the black-haired boy unloading the car.

"I can take one of those," I tell him. He nods and hands me a tent.

We get them set up fairly quickly, with only a little bit of difficulty.

**Katniss POV**

I finish getting the fire ready and am sitting there staring at the flame when Spencer says something to me.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said, how do you want to split up?"

Oh, right, the tents. "Um, me, you, and Prim in the big one, Mom in the small one."

"No, that won't work," Dammit! I didn't even here my mom come up behind me. "After all, this is a family trip, I should be with my girls."

"Fine. We'll stay with you." _But I'll be between you and Prim._

"Attitude, Katniss," she says. And she slaps me, sending me reeling into Spencer's arms.


End file.
